Pensées dévorantes et volonté frêle
by Junkyun
Summary: Sasuke n'aurait jamais cru autant aimer la musique. Après avoir rencontré une musicienne capricieuse, cet art pourtant immatériel lui est devenu cher à ses yeux. Cependant, la vie n'était pas qu'une succession d'heureux événements, ce serait trop facile.


**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**

Merci à ma conseillère **Myee** , et à ma correctrice **Jenny** (Retrouvez les dans leur blogs respectifs, liens dans ma bio )

J'avais écrit ce one-shot il y avait plus de 2 ans, ne me demandez pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas posté plus tôt d'ailleurs (c'est bête de ma part...), c'était pour un concours à la base et j'avais pris beaucoup de plaisir à y participer. J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est aussi très personnel comme histoire, c'est-à-dire que je me suis beaucoup basée de mon vécu et de mes ressentis.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **\- Le quatrième art -**_

L'eau claire coulait allègrement et diffusait un son apaisant. Quelques arbres, plus ou moins imposants, entouraient le tout, formant une sorte de cocon protecteur. L'air y était pur, le silence et la tranquillité y régnaient. Chaque jour, je me rendais dans ce jardin paisible. Je ressentais par moment l'envie de me couper du monde bruyant et stressant pour le troquer avec la tranquillité de cet espace de verdure. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'y rester inlassablement, loin de là. Je n'allais pas passer ma vie ici, enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Car je l'ai vue, elle.

Après avoir vu cette jeune fille, j'avais visiblement changé d'opinion. Contre tout attente, je me rendais ici chaque jour à la même heure. Elle rendait cet endroit beaucoup plus attrayant et plus intéressant. Pourquoi ce jardin en particulier ? Cet endroit n'était pas très fréquenté, le rendant presque triste d'ailleurs. Il était situé dans un quartier relativement calme de la ville. Au départ, je me suis retrouvé là par pur hasard, en flânant dans les rues au grès de mes envies.

Curieusement, elle aussi était toujours là, à cette heure précise, près de la fontaine. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais ça m'allait très bien. Ce petit bout de nature était plutôt discret. Au milieu du site se trouvait une petite fontaine, belle, des détails méticuleusement réalisés y étaient sculptés. A de maintes reprises, je me demandais si elle m'avait pas déjà repéré. Pour ma part, je pensais que non. J'étais planqué dans un endroit stratégique, c'est-à-dire prostré à côté d'un arbrisseau, à l'abri des regards d'autrui. Et puis, elle était trop concentrée dans ce qu'elle faisait : jouer de la musique.

Cette fille avait une teinte de cheveux plutôt spéciale : rose. Ce n'était pas repoussant, mais ça lui allait plutôt bien car elle possédait une peau relativement claire. Elle était fine mais pas filiforme non plus, n'étant cependant pas dépourvue de formes. La première fois je l'ai aperçue, je la voyais comme une personne complètement banale, mis à part ses cheveux roses, sans aucun talent particulier. Mais il semblerait que les apparences soient trompeuses. Lorsqu'elle avait son instrument en main, cela m'en avait dissuadé, tout changeait. C'était comme une autre personne.

Elle était encore à sa place habituelle, tout comme moi. Elle commença à jouer une mélodie, les premières notes du morceaux parvinrent à mes oreilles et raisonnaient en moi comme une douce caresse. Je savourai les moindres sons qui sortaient de cet instrument. Ses doigts bougeaient à une allure frénétique, pianotant avec légèreté et aisance le manche noir ébène. L'archet, tenu d'une façon parfaite, frottait avec justesse incroyable les cordes de l'instrument, les faisant vibrer d'une durée bien éphémère. Ses deux mains étaient parfaitement synchrones, la main gauche indiquait quoi jouer et la main droite exprimait ce que le compositeur de la symphonie, ou que sais-je, voulait nous faire part. Les notes s'enchaînaient les unes après les autres à une vitesse folle, nuançant le son ainsi que son volume. Il fallait aussi noter que le tempo était relativement rapide. Les vibrations de l'air passaient d'un aigu cristallin à un grave si profond qu'il me procurait des frissons à cet instant-là. Le son propre à cet instrument me paraissait tellement beau. J'écoutais, les yeux tantôt ouverts, ou tantôt fermés, pour profiter pleinement de la musique jouée. Son visage n'exprimait que le bonheur. Jouer cette mélodie avait l'air de l'apaiser, elle s'investissait corps et âme dans son art.

Le temps faisait son œuvre d'une façon infatigable. Je voyais encore cette curieuse jeune fille, à la même heure, au même endroit, jouant inlassablement des morceaux du style classique que j'ai appris à apprécier. Je ne pouvais décidément plus me passer de sa musique. Je n'étais pas encore sorti de ma tanière, préférant ne pas m'insinuer dans l'euphorie de la jeune fille. Je la contemplais et restait toute ouïe dans mon coin, cela me suffisait amplement.

Un jour plus banal que les autres, je venais comme à mon habitude à cet endroit devenu si spécial à mes yeux. La pluie avait laissé place au beau temps, le terrain était malheureusement glissant. La musicienne était bien sur également présente, je souriais légèrement. Je me rendais à ma place favorite, la tête un peu dans les nuages, et je n'aurai pas du. Par manque d'attention, je glissai sur le sol boueux et roula lamentablement près de la jeune fille. Franchement, il n'y avait pas pire scénario, pourquoi n'avais-je pas fait plus attention ? Ah oui, je souriais bêtement il y avait quelques secondes. Pendant que je pestais silencieusement contre moi, la jeune musicienne avait les yeux rivés vers moi. Normal me disais-je, qui ne serait pas interpellé par un parfait inconnu qui venait de faire une chute monumentale. Je relevai difficilement mes yeux vers elle, aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Elle engagea, à mon étonnement, la conversation.

— **Bonjour, vous êtes ?** Dit-elle, pas sûre de ce qui venait de sortir de sa bouche.

J'hésitai à lui répondre, était-ce vraiment utile qu'elle connaisse d'entrée de jeu mon nom ? Je veux dire, à quoi cela lui servirait sérieusement ? Voyant mon mutisme, elle choisit d'utiliser un autre plan d'approche, en somme une autre question, qu'elle aurait du poser avant.

— **Vous allez bien ? Vous avez tout de même fait une sacrée glissade.**

A mon plus grand désarroi, elle n'avait pas raté une miette de ma chute. C'est ce qu'on appelle une entrée fracassante.

— **Ne me vouvoie pas, tutoie-moi à la place, ce sera très bien comme ça.**

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer, mais n'ayant pas encore répondu à sa question, elle me regarda avec une lueur de questionnement dans ses yeux émeraudes.

— **Oui, je vais bien ne t'inquiètes pas.**

Suite à cette réponse, elle semblait satisfaite et rassurée pour le coup. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un large sourire franc.

— **Ton nom ?** Lui lançai-je de but en blanc, sans doute pour alimenter la discussion.

— **Donne-moi d'abord le tien, je t'ai posé la question en premier !**

Voulant au plus vite connaître son nom, la curiosité me titillant bien évidemment, je lui répondais volontiers.

— **Sasuke.**

Elle sourit encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci d'un sourire qui se voulait malicieux, sans doute ravie que je lui ai répondu en premier, marquant sa petite victoire.

— **Et moi Sakura.**

Sakura ? Je trouvais que ce nom lui allait bien. Il y avait pas de raison précise, je l'aimais bien, c'est tout. Également ravi de sa réponse, je soupirai lentement de bien-être. Les doux rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les nuages présents dans le ciel, et me réchauffaient agréablement. Je remarquai cependant que mes vêtements étaient en piteux état, plus que je ne le croyais. La boue parsemait le tissu à divers endroits. Tant pis, ce n'était que des vêtements, rien de bien méchant. Oubliant ce détail, je me détendais lentement en contemplant l'incroyable horizon qui se présentait à moi.

J'étais toujours assis sur cette terre humide, Sakura à présent à ma droite, debout. Elle admirait le beau ciel bleu, et finalement j'en faisais de même, laissant en plan ce que je regardait précédemment. Elle brisa soudain le silence qui s'était imposé.

— **Dis moi Sasuke, tu viens souvent ici ?**

Faisant mine de réfléchir, je voulais lui répondre de façon éloquente que je m'amenais ici chaque jour pour l'écouter jouer. Peut-être me prendrait-elle pour un psychopathe ou même un obsédé, mais tant pis pour les dommages collatéraux. Je m'en contrefichais, autant mettre carte sur table et ce dès le départ pour éviter toute confusion par la suite. Je ne voulais pas m'attirer plus de problèmes que ça.

— **Oui, tous les jours, à cet endroit précis et à cette heure précise.**

— **C'est endroit est super sympa hein ?** Rétorqua-t-elle innocemment.

Je la laissais méditer sur mes paroles, puis sentais que peu à peu, la gêne s'insinuait en elle. Mes paroles avaient été comprises au moins. De ma place, j'avais pu la voir reprendre contrôle de ses émotions. Dommage, cela aurait été drôle.

— **Alors ça veut dire que tu venais m'écouter jouer ?** Dit-elle, le plus placidement qu'elle pu.

Un sourire approbateur naquit sur mes lèvres. En bon samaritain, je décidai de la sortir de ce guêpier d'incommodité, changeant de tournure.

— **Joue un morceau pour moi.** Je marquais un pause puis repris, **Sakura, c'est ça ?**

Un silence me répondit, je décidai de prendre le taureau par les cornes et dit, moqueur :

— **Tu es gênée ? Ça peut se comprendre tu sais, jouer devant un public n'est pas facile.**

— **Non.**

— **Alors qu'est ce que tu attends ?**

— **Une représentation de mon auguste personne n'est pas sans compensation, cela va de soi. Si tu veux m'entendre jouer, il faudra payer.**

Je restai pantois, il fallait dire que celle-là, je ne m'y attendais pas. Plus malin, je choisis de m'attaquer à son ego de plein fouet.

— **Tout ça pour t'écouter ? Tu plaisantes j'espère. C'est cher payé. D'accord, je retire ma demande, ne joues pas, de toute façon je t'ai bien assez entendu ces derniers jours, que dis-je ces semaines.**

En accompagnant mes paroles, je me levai, époussetai mes vêtements sales, vaine tentative pour les rendre plus présentables. Alors que je commençais à partir, elle prit la parole.

— **Tu sous-entends que je joue mal ?**

— **Peut-être bien,** dis-je, évasif.

Bien sûr elle ne jouait pas comme une amatrice, mais j'avais envie de l'écouter et pour ce faire, j'utilisais une méthode pour obtenir ce que je convoitais : utiliser la personnalité de mes interlocuteurs. Dans un terme beaucoup moins joli : manipuler les autres. Le piège allait bientôt se refermer.

— **Attends** , dit-elle dans mon dos.

J'avais gagné. C'était presque trop simple, cette jeune fille était plutôt malléable, son ego était l'instrument de ma victoire.

— **Très bien, je vais jouer un morceau, garde bien les oreilles ouvertes car la fois prochaine je te le ferai payer au prix fort !**

Fier de moi, je me retournai enfin face à elle et attendais patiemment qu'elle fasse frotter les cordes de ce si bel instrument. Il n'y avait pas à dire, au fond de moi je jubilais.

Elle se positionna correctement, calant l'instrument entre le menton et la clavicule gauche. Elle leva lentement sa main droite munie de son archet et, inspirant un grand coup, elle se lança dans ce marathon musical. Encore une fois, sa musique me transportait dans un autre monde, je me sentais bercé par les sons que la musicienne émettait avec son instrument. Ses gestes latéraux sur les cordes allaient et venaient dans une lenteur toute réfléchie, faisant vibrer les cordes plus intensément. Après un court instant de silence, la reprise de la mélodie allait cette fois-ci dans une allure fougueuse. C'était dans un tout autre registre, mais le rythme et l'harmonie des notes m'emmenaient toujours plus loin dans cette euphorie appréciatrice. Les notes se suivaient toujours dans une symbiose absolument splendide. Je sentais le grand final arriver, et dans un dernier geste lent et passionné, elle joua lentement l'ultime note, la faisant vibrer le plus possible, achevant ainsi ce mélange subtil de notes qui formait la source de mon bien-être. Le dernier son s'évanouissait lentement dans l'air, laissant place à un silence dévorant.

Ayant eu les yeux fermés pendant toute la durée de la mélodie, je les rouvrais lentement, revenant fatalement à la réalité. Après une longue pause, me permettant de recouvrer mes esprits, je la regardai droit dans les yeux

— **Sakura, tu joues merveilleusement bien.**

Elle me sourit, satisfaite.

— **Bien évidemment.**

[ ... ]

Après notre première rencontre, rien ne nous obligeait à nous revoir mais pourtant, aucun de nous deux n'avait parlé d'un quelconque autre rendez-vous. On venait d'instinct, si je puis dire, dans ce jardin, désert la majorité du temps. On avait comme passé un accord tacite. Les semaines ont passé, on se racontait chaque jour nos récits de la vie passionnante d'un lycéen.

Aujourd'hui était un jour des plus banals. On était d'ailleurs tous les deux assis dans l'herbe, un silence apaisant nous embaumait de sa plénitude.

— **Sasuke, tu aimes écouter ce que je joues, n'est-ce pas ?**

Je la regardai d'un air méfiant. Pourquoi me posait-elle soudainement cette question, rhétorique qui plus est ?

— **Oui, pourquoi ?** Répondis-je, sceptique.

— **Donc tu dois savoir quel est le nom de mon instrument.**

— **C'est un alto,** dis-je, calmement.

Une fois de plus elle m'offrit un de ses plus beaux sourire, qui signifiait une grande satisfaction chez elle, puis ajouta.

— **Je suis contente que tu m'aies répondu ça ! Je ne te raconte pas le nombre de personnes qui confondent un alto et un violon, c'est vexant à la longue.**

Pour ça, je devais remercier ma culture générale.

— **Un violon est un violon. L'alto a sa propre particularité, son propre panel de notes, de plus on voit très bien le contraste de taille entre ces deux là.**

— **A ce que je vois, monsieur est connaisseur.**

— **Il le faut bien**.

L'effervescence de la discussion retomba, nous replongeant à nouveau dans un silence. Je fixai quelque chose devant moi sans un but précis. Chaque jour j'étais simplement heureux de venir ici. Écouter Sakura jouer de son alto, parler de tout et de rien avec elle, tous ces paramètres suffisant à constituer mon bonheur présent. Soit, je devais bien l'avouer, je me sentais plus ou moins bien avec Sakura, mais un blanc se mettait entre elle et moi, je ne connaissais rien de la jeune fille. Peut-être que ce n'était pas important dans une relation sociale. Mais tout était relatif. Certains n'avaient pas besoin de connaître autrui dans les moindres détails et d'autres au contraire en éprouvaient le besoin. Je faisais partie de la deuxième catégorie. Pour accorder ma confiance à quelqu'un, je ne me jetais pas les yeux fermés sans rien connaître de la personne en question. Également, être dans l'ignorance m'horripilait fortement. Cependant, je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses, j'en saurai plus sur elle un jour ou l'autre. C'était devenu mon petit objectif à atteindre maintenant.

[ ... ]

Je la voyais encore et encore et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Quelque temps avait passé, mon soi-disant objectif n'avait pas du tout avancé, je faisais toujours chou blanc. Finalement, aborder le vif du sujet était beaucoup plus délicat que prévu. Nos discussions n'allaient pas plus loin que de la musique, ou des banalités de nos vies respectives. Persuadé et faisant confiance à mon esprit manipulateur, je soufflai de contentement. La tâche n'était pas ardue, je voulais simplement y aller avec tact car entrer dans le tas n'était guère la meilleure solution.

En fin de compte, j'avais tiré des conclusions de façon hâtive. Ce qui m'arrivait aujourd'hui m'enfonçait dans des recherches toujours plus infructueuses. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas venue, je soupirai, moi qui espérais en savoir plus sur elle, c'était fichu. Je m'allongeai à ma place habituelle, contemplant le ciel. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, mais son absence me pesait un peu. L'inquiétude aussi commençait à prendre du terrain, elle n'était jamais absente et toujours à l'heure pour nos "rendez-vous".

Je fis une pause dans mes reflexions. Comment ça, je m'inquiétais pour elle ? C'était ridicule, je ne savais même pas si on était amis. Sa compagnie me plaisait, j'en étais presque certain, donc logiquement je concluais que je m'inquiétais pour elle, du moins un minimum. Les peu de jours que j'avais passés avec elle sortaient de l'ordinaire. Ce n'était plus les jours monotones où se répétaient les même tâches venant à chaque heure précise de la journée, mes activités semblaient être beaucoup plus variées. Malgré cela, je ne saurai dire quelle était notre relation. C'était un peu ambigu, on appréciait plus ou moins la compagnie de l'autre, mais ne connaissait pas plus que notre nom – avec en prime, des futilités de la vie courante.

La curiosité d'en connaître plus sur cette fille me titillait, c'était certain, plus les jours passaient, plus cette curiosité devenait forte et prenait par la même occasion une place non négligeable dans mon esprit. Pourquoi est-ce que je commençais à être attiré par cette personne, alors qu'on ne s'était réellement adressé la parole i peine plus d'une semaine ?

Peut-être était-ce son physique. Sakura n'était pas exceptionnellement belle de telle sorte que tous les hommes soient à ses pieds dans un claquement de doigts. Elle n'était pas non plus hideuse, pas à ces extrémités-là. Ce qui la rendait spéciale étaient sa façon de se comporter et les mimiques diverses et variées qui traversaient son visage. Elle était toujours pleine d'énergie et attrayante,et de plus son talent pour la musique n'était pas à ignorer.

C'était sur ses pensées plus que mélioratives que je me levai, choisissant de rentrer chez moi, m'attarder plus ici me frustrant d'avantage. Je réfléchissais trop, craignant de découvrir trop d'émotions dont je ne voulais pas forcément connaître l'existence. J'arrêtais donc ces réflexions maintenant. Mon objectif était seulement d'en connaître plus sur Sakura et passer du temps avec elle tout simplement, et non de me remettre en question sur mes sentiments. Je me voilais clairement la face, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Je pris la route menant à mon logement, en espérant tout de même que demain, Sakura serait là.

[...]

Chaque jour, pour ne pas dire plusieurs fois par jour, je venais dans ce jardin qui était comme devenu un jardin secret. J'avais l'impression que moi et seulement moi côtoyais cet endroit. On ne pouvait pas dire que ce dernier était très fréquenté, pourtant c'était un très bel endroit. Depuis tout ce temps, aucune nouvelle d'une certaine personne aux cheveux roses. Ma patience allait être mise à bout, je m'efforçais d'avoir du mieux que je pu une attitude calme et posée, mais il en était pas moins que ma petite "inquiétude" inavouée avait pris une place considérable dans mon esprit.

C'était officiel, je me faisais sérieusement un sang d'encre pour Sakura. On ne disparaissait pas comme ça sans prévenir, si ? En même temps, on ne pouvait pas dire que j'étais son "meilleur ami" attitré. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'était pas de manières. On ne pouvait pas dire que j'étais la personnification même de la politesse, mais je possédais les bases tout de même. Pourquoi venais-je inlassablement dans cet endroit ? J'aurai très bien pu arrêter de venir perdre mon temps ici et rentrer chez moi. C'était dur à avouer, mais une partie de moi espérait que Sakura daigne enfin se montrer. Cet attachement à elle me bouffait, pourquoi les choses se sont-elles si rapidement passées ? Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes d'agir ainsi, je ne me reconnaissais même plus. Cette inquiétude et ma frustration me rongeaient lentement. Chaque jour, elle prenait de plus en plus de place. C'était presque grave, je m'étais enchaîné à mes propres sentiments, ne pouvant pas défaire aussi facilement. J'accordais trop d'importance à cette musicienne capricieuse. Je ne lui avais parlé que quelques jours seulement, cela avait pourtant suffi à mettre le doigt dans cet engrenage infernal, duquel il était difficile de se dépêtrer.

Ce qui me surprenait le plus était le fait que les raisonnements incessants de mon noble cerveau m'avaient irrémédiablement mené à l'attachement à quelqu'un, et tout seul, je m'étais opprimé. Je me rendais à compte à ce moment-là à quel point l'esprit pouvait dominer l'être humain. C'était pourtant une entité immatérielle mais pourtant ses actions pouvaient être dévastatrices. L'influence des sentiments étaient définitivement aussi effrayante que fascinante.

Et sa musique, sa musique... Je ne pouvais plus m'en passer. Cet art était beau, et il était incroyable qu'une mélodie, qu'un amas de sons, pouvait vous faire ressentir tant de sentiments. Cela avait comme l'effet d'une drogue, une fois que vous avez goûté à cette chose plus qu'apaisante, s'en détacher était dur. Les événements me dépassaient complètement.

Je pris une lourde respiration et laissa place à des pensées plus rationnelles. Ce cas de figure, le fait de se voir ressentir de nouvelles émotions du jour au lendemain, et ce grâce à des séances intensives où le cerveau cogitait énergiquement, était-ce sérieusement possible ? En prenant du recul, je trouvais cette idée farfelue et tirée par les cheveux, mais paradoxalement, j'en était la preuve vivante. Ce sentiment de vide, d'être attaché, construisais une preuve cruelle et irréfutable contre mon ego. Mon raisonnement allait plus loin encore, à ce stade il y avait autre chose qui s'y ajoutait. Elle me manquait, cette fille me manquait, ma situation allait de mal en pis. J'essayai dans bien que mal de le refouler, mais il fallait aussi que j'apprenne à m'y faire. Suite à ces pensées, je frissonnai, j'avais une sale impression d'être devenu horriblement niais.

Soudain, une voix me sortit de ma réflexion intense. Heureusement, encore un peu et je me serai proclamé "amoureux". Je portai mon attention sur la nouvelle venue. Enfin, me disais-je.

— **Bonjour, Sasuke !**

— **Pas trop en retard à ce que je vois, où t'étais passée ?**

— **Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? Quel honneur !**

— **Oui je m'inquiétais et alors ? C'est normal, je ne suis pas inhumain** , dis-je dans un ton des plus neutres.

Elle fut surprise de ma réponse, était-ce si incroyable pour ma part de m'inquiéter pour quelqu'un, en occurrence elle ? Sa surprise se transforma en gêne, qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais commis acte déplacé. Ce n'était non plus dans ses habitudes d'être gênée pour si peu, mais, reprenant bien vite son assurance, elle rétorqua.

— **Peux-tu le redire encore une fois, que tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? Juste pour le bonheur de mes oreilles ?**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de tiquer, que diable faisait-elle ? Elle semblait heureuse à cet instant. Alors c'est ça, je me faisais un sang d'encre pour elle – cette phrase sonnait toujours un peu bizarre en moi - et cela la rendait heureuse. Mais quelle plaie cette fille ! Je me sentais visiblement outré.

— **Une personne s'inquiète pour toi et ça te rend heureuse ? Tu sais, le bonheur n'est pas réciproque pour celui qui se torture tout seul dans son coin en réfléchissant dans tous les sens sur la problématique**

« **où est passé Sakura ? ». C'est pas drôle.**

— **Mon dieu ! Il faut que j'enregistre !** Continua-t-elle, plaisantant encore.

Je ne répondis pas sa dernière offense, préférant grommeler des jurons.

— **Tu essaies de me faire culpabiliser Sasuke ?**

— **Ouais, ouais c'est ça.**

Elle qui souriait i peine quelques secondes reprit un visage sérieux.

— **Je suis désolée si tu trouve que mon comportement est ignoble, mais savoir que toi, tu t'inquiètes pour moi alors que tu as un caractère odieux, me touche.**

Je râlai sur le « caractère odieux **»**. Je n'étais pas facile à vivre c'est vrai, mais il ne fallait pas pousser trop loin non plus. Me ravisant de dire quoi que soit, je la laissai continuer.

— **Plus sérieusement, on ne se connaît que depuis un mois. Tu es vraiment énervant par moments mais tu sais, j'apprécie vraiment ta compagnie Sasuke, donc voir une réaction de ce genre de ta part me rend tout simplement heureuse.**

Tandis que je cachais mon contentement à l'entente de ses aveux, je rétorquai.

— **Ça n'explique pas ton absence**.

La mine réjouie de tout à l'heure laissa place à un visage crispé. C'était clair, elle ne m'avait pas tout dit, quelque chose n'allait pas bien chez elle.

— **Il y a un problème ?**

— **Non, ne t'en fais pas.**

— **Où est ton instrument d'ailleurs ?**

— **Je l'ai oublié chez moi.**

Oublier son instrument ? Chez elle qui plus est ? Étrange, cela ne lui ressemblait pas, elle venait ici toujours en compagnie de son alto. De plus, on ne pouvait pas dire que le mensonge était son point fort. Je la fixai intensément, voulant déceler une quelconque chose suspecte chez elle. Depuis tout à l'heure j'avais la sale impression qu'elle était anxieuse, je n'avais jamais vu ce genre de trouble chez elle.

Ne pouvant pas plus supporter mon regard lourd de questionnements, elle choisit de prendre congé.

— **Au revoir Sasuke, je dois y aller, à la prochaine !**

Je hochai la tête, puis elle partit de son côté. Toujours planté dans la pelouse fraîche et moelleuse, je méditai sur ses dernières paroles. C'était une phrase parfaitement banale, je le concevais, mais j'avais comme l'impression que c'était des mots d'adieu, qu'elle n'allait plus jamais mettre les pieds ici.

J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment, je voulais croire le contraire. Elle était même allée à me dire qu'elle m'appréciait, pourquoi m'avouer tout cela ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

De plus son instrument manquait à l'appel, elle venait toujours avec son instrument, elle savait que j'aimais l'écouter jouer. Tous ces indices m'inquiétaient de plus en plus, et si aujourd'hui était la dernière fois que je voyais Sakura ? Cette dernière question m'horripila au plus au point, ces pensées étaient beaucoup trop extrêmes pour moi. Ne préférant pas m'attarder ici plus longtemps, je décidai de rentre à mon tour chez moi. Ce jardin n'était plus vraiment un endroit reposant pour moi. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, sans Sakura et sa musique cet endroit n'était plus la même chose.

Je pressai le pas, tout ça me donnait l'impression de dépendre de quelqu'un, ce que je n'acceptais pas.

[ ... ]

Les jours, que dis-je, les semaines étaient passées à une vitesse accablante. Plus le temps jouait son rôle plus Sakura obnubilait mes pensées sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Quelle ineptie, je n'étais même plus maître de mes pensées, ni de mes émotions. Mais ces deux entités étaient-elles maîtrisables avant tout ? Auparavant j'en étais persuadé, mais ce n'était plus le cas. Aujourd'hui plus ça allait, plus l'affaire « Sakura » prenait de place en moi, c'en était devenu fort encombrant. Tout les jours, à la même heure, je venais dans ce petit coin de nature. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à ne plus venir, j'en avais besoin, c'était aussi simple que ça. Dans un coin de ma tête j'espérais secrètement y voir Sakura, et bien évidemment mes vœux ne se réalisaient pas.

Alors que j'étais assis à mon éternelle place, je réfléchissais sérieusement à la situation, chose qui se faisait rare, je me concentrai plutôt sur mes sentiments. Ces temps-ci, mes pensées étaient fort entremêlées, j'avais vraiment besoin de faire un débriefing.

Mon état psychologique n'avait pas vraiment changé, à vrai dire, je tournais lamentablement en rond. L'absence de Sakura m'inquiétait donc elle me manquait, c'était toujours aussi clair. « Elle me manquait », suite de mots qui me restait encore à travers la gorge. Je n'avais jamais été un grand sentimental, les films à l'eau de rose, très peu pour moi, ce genres d'histoires ne m'inspirait rien du tout. Leur intrigue n'était qu'utopie, la représentation de l'amour parfait entre deux êtres en parfaite symbiose. Qu'est ce l'amour ? Plus concrètement, plus précisément, était-ce juste une attirance physique ? Pourquoi cette attirance me semblait indéfinissable ? Je ne le savais pas, j'avais beau savoir un bon nombre de choses sur le monde qui nous entourait dans un cadre purement objectif, mais répondre à une telle question semblait désespérément ardu. Tout le monde avait un point de vue différent sur ce sujet, rien était fixe.

Alors que j'épluchais les diverses façons de percevoir l'amour et réalisant que je décortiquais le sujet avec tant de soin, je m'arrêtai tout de suite dans mon oeuvre.

Mon objectif premier était de mettre au clair la situation qui se passait autour de moi, et me voilà en train de me surprendre à composer une thèse sur l'amour avec un grand « A ». Il fallait croire que tout ce qui se passait en ce moment m'avait quelque peu ramolli le cerveau. Ressentais-je de l'amour, pour Sakura qui plus est ? Cette question me paraissait tellement futile, mais elle s'insinua tout de même dans ma tête.

Je soupirai, pourrais-je un jour réfléchir sérieusement sans pour autant être dérangé par une quelconque insinuation à l'amour ? Suite à cette pensée, j'arrachai rageusement l'herbe verte à ma porté, la martyrisant, elle qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé. J'essayai désespérément de calmer mon énervement qui grondait dans mon for intérieur. Je brûlais dangereusement les étapes, cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Dorénavant, j'entrepris de faire attention, sous peine de tomber dans des conclusions grotesques.

Cette situation se répétait déjà depuis quelques jours, je tentais tant bien que mal de mettre fin à ma frustration. Je pris lentement une inspiration. Quelques instants plus tard, je finis par céder, désherbant encore la végétation aux alentours. Non, cette situation ne pouvait plus durer, il fallait arrêter de se voiler la face, je m'en lassais sérieusement. Si je restais là à attendre comme un désespéré sans dignité et pitoyable, je risquerais d'y rester encore longtemps. Je voulais ardemment entendre le son de son instrument. Ma détermination s'était sérieusement ravivée. Je pris une résolution, j'allais la retrouver par mes propres moyens. Cependant, un détail me venait à l'esprit, ma soudaine motivation s'était très vite tarie. Je ne connaissais que le prénom de Sakura, même pas son nom de famille, rien du tout, le néant.

De nouveau, un autre soupir passa la barrière de mes lèvres. Mais cet état de faiblesse ne subsistait pas plus longtemps puisqu'un détail me revint presque miraculeusement. Je me souvins qu'elle m'avait communiqué la localisation de son lycée. Un sourire narquois fleurit soudain sur mon visage, j'avais enfin une piste, ce sera certes agaçant de guetter des heures devant un autre bahut, me faisant peut-être passer pour un fou, mais je ne voyais pas d'autres alternatives.

[...]

Après cette miraculeuse remise en question, j'étais maintenant présent à chaque sortie des cours, pendant trois bons jours il me semblait. Je regardais, pour ne pas dire guettais, ni analysais chaque personne qui pourrait ressembler à la musicienne portée disparue. Ayant fait choux blanc bien trop longtemps, et étant de nature pas très patiente, je choisis de faire avancer choses. De plus, je ne pouvais non plus rater mes cours de fin de journée en excès, tout ça pour ne rien rater des élèves de ce lycée. Si un jour on m'aurait dit que de resterais planté devant un établissement dans le but de retrouver une fille rencontrée il y a un peu près un mois, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

Trêve de pensées oisives, j'accostai un mec qui sortait de sa journée éreintante.

— **Est-ce que tu vois qui est Sakura ?** Dis-je sans plus de cérémonie.  
— **Il y a pas qu'une personne qui se nomme ainsi dans cette école,** rétorqua-t-il, visiblement irrité de ma façon de parler, plutôt directe, je devais l'avouer.  
— **Celle qui possède des cheveux roses.**  
— **Non aucune idée.**

J'avais la sale impression qu'il se foutait ouvertement de moi, cependant ne voulant plus perdre mon temps plus longtemps. Je le relâchai rapidement, le toisant du regard le plus méprisant que je pus. Je n'avais plus rien à lui soutirer dans l'immédiat de toute façon. Honnêtement, me faire croire qu'il ne connaissait pas Sakura me dépassait totalement. Cette fille n'était pas invisible, loin de là, c'était valable pour tous les aspects de sa personne.

Scrutant les alentours, je cherchais ma prochaine victime. Très vite, je repérai une fille cette fois, blonde au yeux bleus étonnement clairs, le visage jovial. Je réitérai ma question, en espérant que la donne serait différente.

— **Est-ce que tu vois qui est Sakura ?**

Je marquai une pause puis continuai.

— **Une fille aux cheveux roses**.  
— **Pourquoi tu la cherches ?**

Tiens, elle aussi avait un ton irrité.

— **Ta question est superflue, dis moi ce que je veux savoir.**  
— **Hors de question, tu es bien évidemment trop louche,** répondit-elle, catégorique.

Elle n'avait pas tort, mais j'allai droit au but, c'était le principal.

— **Si tu es aussi réticente, cela veut dire que tu es l'une des ses proches.**

Voyant son silence, je pensai avoir fait mouche. Elle tenta autre chose.

_ **Tu es perspicace, Sakura est une très bonne amie à moi, qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?**

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'émettre un petit sourire, j'étais tombé sur la cible idéale, heureusement que je n'avais pas mis des plombs à la débusquer. Maintenant il ne me restait plus qu'à lui soutirer méticuleusement les informations qu'elle pouvait posséder.

— **Ça ne te concerne pas, où est Sakura ?**  
— **Elle n'est pas venue au lycée depuis quelques temps, une semaine à vrai dire, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Je ne veux pas la brusquer en allant chez elle, mais elle est injoignable. Et puis arrête de rôder dans le coin, tu en émoustilles plus d'une,** finit-elle dans un sourire narquois.

Je ne m'attardai pas sur la dernière partie de sa phrase, qui d'ailleurs ne m'était d'aucune utilité. Je cherchais Sakura est ça s'arrêtait là. Mon pouls s'accéléra subitement en apprenant que cette dernière ne s'était présentée aux cours depuis un bout de temps. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Peut-être que rien de grave ne s'était passé, peut-être qu'elle avait juste été victime d'un rhume ou fièvre passagère ou que sais-je, mais ça ne durerait pas aussi longtemps, non ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je voulais le vérifier par moi-même, et non de la bouche d'une quelconque amie.

— **Donne moi son adresse.**  
— **Tu as carrément grillé tes neurones ou quoi ?!** Brailla-t-elle, révoltée. **J'ai déjà été bien gentille de te mettre au courant de la situation de Sakura, pourtant, rien ne m'y obligeait et voilà que maintenant tu me demandes son adresse ? Tu me crois vraiment stupide au point de te donner une information aussi personnelle à toi, un parfait inconnu** **?**

Elle était essoufflée de sa tirade. Intérieurement, je trouvai que le raisonnement de cette fille n'était pas faux, on ne donnait pas à la légère une adresse à un inconnu, en l'occurrence moi. Je soupirai puis ancrai mon regard dans ses yeux pour appuyer mes paroles

— **Tu crois sérieusement que je lui veux du mal ? Je ne pense pas avoir l'air d'un agresseur lubrique si je ne m'abuse.**

— **On ne sait jamais, dans ce monde de fous. Mais vu ta façon de parler, tu n'es pas un tendre,** s'amusa-t-elle.

Je soupirai, franchement elle était bornée. Pas le choix, j'abattis ma dernière carte, non sans mal.

— **J'en ai vraiment besoin, fais-moi plaisir et donne-moi son adresse,** dis-je d'un ton le plus déterminé et le plus sérieux que je pus.

Elle me jaugeait de ses orbes bleu ciel, puis médita dessus. Je soutenais sans mal son regard sceptique, puis elle reprit, à mon étonnement, avec un sourire.

— **Je veux bien te la donner, mais en contre-partie passe-moi ton nom et adresse, et tu n'as pas intérêt à falsifier tes informations.**

J'acquiesçai lentement, c'était un échange qui me semblait équitable. Bien que ça me dérangeait de lui céder quelque chose, je choisis de faire avec. Pour ma part, je n'avais aucune raison de falsifier mes  
informations, j'avais un minimum de dignité, et je préférais largement avoir la conscience tranquille après. Le plus important était que j'avais obtenu ce que je désirais.

— **C'est aussi valable pour toi.**  
— **Bien, évidement,** me dit-elle, **comme si c'était une évidence.**

Une fois que l'échange de nos convoitises respectives fait, sans plus de fioritures, je me tournai dos à elle et m'apprêtai à me rendre sur l'adresse griffonnée sur le petit morceau de papier. J'entendis la voix de la jeune fille héler mon nom, pris la peine de me retourner et attendis qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle voulait. Elle  
agita le papier où était inscrit ma fameuse adresse et ajouta sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais tout en restant un minimum sérieuse.

— **Je te le dis encore une fois, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire du mal à Sakura. J'ai ton adresse, et je n'hésiterai pas à venir botter ton beau derrière, et ce ne sera pas pour me déplaire.**

Je tiquai et lui envoyai mon plus beau sourire moqueur et partis vers ma direction initiale.

L'allure de ma marche était devenue plus vive. Tous ces jours de pure torture psychologique allaient être révoqués, c'était comme un faisceau de lumière qui tranchait ce tunnel de qui me semblait sans fin. Je jubilais intérieurement, j'allais enfin assouvir ma curiosité dévorante. L'inquiétude que j'avais mis du temps à assumer s'était quelque peu calmée. L'adresse de Sakura n'était pas très compliquée à retrouver, je savais vaguement où se situait la destination indiquée sur le papier.

Arrivé à la présumée destination, je balayai le décor du regard pour trouver ce que je convoitais.

Rapidement, je m'étais trouvé face à la maison de le musicienne. Je notai que j'avais atterri dans un quartier résidentiel, ce n'était pas très loin du jardin où on avait l'habitude se retrouver, tout compte fait.

L'habitation était sobre et simple, mais me semblait spacieuse. Le devant de la maison possédait une végétation entretenue de façon sommaire. Je ne m'attardai pas plus sur le décor des alentours et  
m'empressai de sonner au pas de la porte métallique - je n'étais qu'au stade « portail » - n'obtenant pas de réponse, je m'obstinai à sonner quitte à paraître à un véritable dégénéré.

Après plusieurs tentatives, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit enfin. J'étais chanceux aujourd'hui, c'était Sakura qui se présentait devant moi. Dès le moment où ses émeraudes avaient croisé mes yeux, elle avait tout d'abord affiché une mine surprise, mais avait baissé presque immédiatement la tête, se contenant de ne rien dire.

Depuis l'endroit où j'étais, je ne pouvais rien faire dans l'immédiat. Étant toujours sur le trottoir tel un blaireau, j'ouvris les hostilités.

— **Salut.**

Je m'étais contenté d'un simple « salut », c'était carrément déplorable.

— **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Sasuke ?**

Quelque chose n'allait clairement pas chez elle, sa voix était monotone, sans grande conviction. De plus son visage était livide.

— **Je prends des nouvelles, ça ne se voit pas ?**  
— **Rentre chez toi.**

Ne supportant pas qu'elle me parle ainsi, je redevins sérieux, arrêtant d'être sarcastique.

— **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Crache le morceau tout de suite.  
— **Ça ne te concerne pas, maintenant dégage !**

On ne me parlait pas comme ça aussi impunément, mais vu son état je laissai couler. J'étais venu pour avoir des réponses et non sans mal, alors c'était hors de question que je m'en aille maintenant.

— **Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement,** réponds-moi.

Elle choisit de m'ignorer et commença à s'engouffrer dans son logis. Tandis que moi, perdant patience, je haussai inévitablement le ton.

— **Alors c'est tout ? Tu vas t'isoler dans ta baraque et ne plus jamais en ressortir à cause de je ne sais quoi ? Tu n'es pas allée en cours depuis une semaine, une semaine ! A quoi tu joues, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

Elle s'arrêta, mais ne réagissait pas pour autant, je choisis de la provoquer.

— **Tu es vraiment pathétique, ma pauvre.**  
— **La ferme !**

Et bien voilà, je l'avais enfin sortie de ses gonds, elle reprit.

— **Arrête de dire n'importe de quoi, j'ai mes raisons d'agir ainsi.**  
— **Ah oui ? Et on peut savoir lesquelles ? Parce que là tu ne m'aides pas.**

La jeune fille se retourna vers moi, mais ses yeux étaient fuyants.

— **Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, rien ne m'oblige à en parler.**  
— **Certes, mais où est passée la Sakura que je connaissais ? Celle qui était chiante à longueur de temps, celle qui souriait presque constamment ? Et la musique dans tout ça ?**  
— **J'arrête la musique,** trancha-t-elle.

A l'entente de cette phrase qui claquait littéralement en moi, j'eus un soubresaut. C'était quoi ce changement radical ? Je la voyait si passionnée, si heureuse lorsqu'elle jouait et elle me sortait sans préambule qu'elle arrêtait ? Je ne comprenais plus rien, qu'est ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête bon sang ?

— **Comment ça ?** Demandai-je.  
— **C'est comme ça et pas autrement, j'arrête la musique, c'est simple.**  
— **On n'arrête pas ainsi une activité qui nous tient à cœur.**  
— **Bien sûr que si, j'en suis la preuve vivante.**

Je me sentais bouillir, ce qu'elle racontait était n'importe quoi, je ne supportais pas ce comportement chez elle. La porte métallique ne barrait toujours la route. Je présumai que dans cet état, Sakura ne m'ouvrirait pas, quoique je dise, j'en étais pratiquement sur. Je n'étais pas psychologue, mais je voulais faire réagir Sakura, et pour ce faire, je grimpai de l'autre côté du portail. Vu les piques qui trônaient fièrement sur le dessus, c'était risqué mais je tentai tout de même.

— **Arrêtes ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Sasuke !** Haussa-t-elle la voix, la première fois depuis des lustres, me disais-je.  
— **Je fais ce que je veux, là je veux te parler face à face.**

Je sautai sans grande difficulté au sol, ce n'était pas particulièrement haut. Le bon côté des choses, j'avais enfin Sakura en face de moi, sans les barreaux de ce fichu portail, rien ne m'entravait plus. Déjà, la probabilité de la raisonner avait quelque peu augmenté.

— **C'est une propriété privée, pars où j'appelle la police !** Tenta-t-elle.

Je la pris par les épaules et fixai mon regard droit dans ses yeux.

— **Non, tu ne vas pas les appeler, tu as dit que tu m'appréciais, non ?**

Son énervement commençait miraculeusement à s'estomper, j'avais touché un point en elle, c'était toujours ça de pris.

— **Tu ne le nies pas,** lui dis-je  
— **S'il te plaît Sasuke, vas-t-en.**

Sa voix était devenue suppliante, elle avait du ravaler sa fierté pour me supplier ainsi, et cela ravivait mes doutes. Effectivement, je pouvais repartir comme un voleur et la laisser dépérir, mais cette option m'écœura. Si je la choisissais, je l'aurais sur la conscience. Maintenant que je tenais un minimum à elle, et après avoir grimpé au-dessus du portail, je pouvais pas décemment pas la laisser.

— **C'est hors de question, et pourquoi arrêter la musique ?**

Pour accompagner mes paroles, je la secouai légèrement et la regardai sévèrement. Elle soupira, et se résigna enfin à se confier.

— **Je n'en ai plus envie, ma motivation est partie. Je jouais pour ma mère, elle est décédée il y a quelques jours... Et...**

Elle devenait tremblante, ce que j'entendais sortait carrément de l'ordinaire. J'avais l'impression d'être tombé dans un film avec un scénario des plus tragiques. Ce qui lui arrivait était invraisemblable, dire que je ne suis pas allé de main morte.

Je la laissai terminer avant de rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

— **Alors que je tenais l'instrument dans ma main, le choc de la nouvelle, me la fait lâcher.**

Je n'en revenais pas, toute cette histoire me semblait irréaliste. Comment pouvait-on être en proie à tous ces malheureux événements, qui s'abattaient tous en même temps ?

— **L'instrument est inutilisable c'est ça ?**

Elle acquiesça amèrement à ma question, elle fait du mal à l'entendre.

— **Ce n'est pas le plus important.**  
— **Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi, cet instrument était très précieux à mes yeux !** S'emporta-t-elle,  
 **— Et alors ? Tu peux en changer. Certes, elle a une valeur sentimentale. Et puis, la motivation était ta mère ? Tu ne jouais même pas pour toi ? Tout cela est affligeant.**

Mes paroles étaient véritablement dures, je ne le niais pas le moins du monde, mais c'était la vérité, l'implacable vérité. Sous l'emprise de la colère, elle essaya de me gifler, j'attrapai son fin poignet avec  
aisance et je continuai sur ma lancée.

— **Un instrument seul n'est rien qu'un misérable bout de bois transformé et embelli. A mes yeux, ce qui le rendait incroyable c'était la mélodie dont tu produisais avec, c'était grâce à ton talent. Je t'ai vu jouer, jouer avec passion, j'irai même dire que tu irradiais de bonheur, tu étais dans ton élément. Alors ne me racontes pas n'importe quoi, ta motivation viens de toi et non de ta mère.**  
— **N'importe quoi, je suis tout de même lucide au point de savoir ce qui me pousse à m'investir dans cette activité lourde en travail et qui demande un temps fou.**  
— **Ah oui ? Alors regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que j'ai tort, vas-y Sakura !**

Elle balbutia un début de phrase mais elle n'arrivait pas à articuler la suite. Ses yeux devinrent humides, la barrière de ses paupières retenait d'éventuelles larmes, elle se refusait de pleurer. Était-ce par dignité ? Peut-être bien, butée comme elle était, cela lui correspondait bien.

Avec mes paroles, j'avais mis sa plaie à découvert, j'étais pas allé avec dos de la cuillère. Mais au moins elles avaient l'air d'avoir fait effet.

Je la voyais tripoter les manches de son chemiser. Elle semblait être en proie à de nombreuses remises en questions sur elle-même.

— **Est-ce que tu vas continuer la musique ?** Lui demandai-je, d'une voix plus calme.

— **Je ne suis pas sûre, je ne sais plus ou j'en suis Sasuke.**

— **Ne me dis pas qu'après tout ce que j'ai dit, tu n'as pas les idées claires ?**

Elle ne répondit pas, à mon plus grand désespoir. Je perdais patience à vue d'œil, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir, ce qu'elle venait vivre était dur. Cela se voyait sur son visage lugubre. Elle hésitait, elle était vraiment perdue, pourtant je lui avait exposé toute cette vérité, elle était belle et bien passionnée.

— **Est-ce que tu me fais confiance Sakura ?** Lui demandai-je.

Il ne manquait plus qu'elle me dise non, mais fort heureusement cela n'arriva pas.

— **Oui** , murmura-t-elle.  
— **Vois la réalité en face Sakura, tu en joues de ta propre volonté, parce que c'est ta vocation n'est-ce pas ?**  
— **Oui,** sa voix n'était pas forte, je l'entendais certes, mais je poussai le bouchon un peu plus loin.  
— **Plus fort, je n'entends pas,** dis-je moqueur.  
— **Oui !**

Une dernière couche.

— **Répète, t'as plus voix où quoi ?**  
— **Oui, espèce d'enfoiré !**  
— **C'est bon, tu es à peu près revenue toi-même je pense.**

Un sourire fendait mes lèvres, j'étais satisfait de mon grand discours. Je n'oubliai pas le fait que sa mère était décédée, je ne savais même pas dans quelles circonstances. Et son père ? Voir sa fille dans cet état ne lui faisait rien ? Lui aussi en était forcément très affecté donc je ne continuai pas sur ce sujet.

Sakura ne m'avait pas l'air trop abattue au point de complètement se renfermer sur elle-même, c'était une bonne chose, je n'imaginai même pas dans qu'elle état je l'aurais revue. Elle avait perdu un être cher mais pourtant, avec tous ces jours d'absence, elle avait du faire son deuil, du moins en partie. Je savais qu'au fond d'elle une part de tristesse l'habitait encore, quoi de plus normal. Ce serait donc moi qui l'éradiquerai alors. Suite à cette pensée, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, j'étais vraiment devenu « niais », mais je faisais avec. Pour une fois, la curiosité d'en savoir plus ne me rongeait pas, au contraire, je choisis de ne plus mettre le sujet sensible sur le tapis, et choisis de la taquiner un peu plus.

— **Bon et bien on se retrouve demain, au jardin, comme d'habitude et tu me joueras un morceau gratuitement.**  
— **Dois-je te rappeler que mon instrument est hors-service ?**  
— **Ce n'est pas un problème, tu en rachèteras un autre.**  
— **L'argent ne tombe pas du ciel Sasuke,** soupira-t-elle.  
— **Alors c'était ça, tu es tombée en dépression non pas parce que ton alto tenait à cœur, mais parce que ça va te coûter une fortune d'en racheter un.**  
— **J'affronte juste le vérité en face, et comme tu me l'as fait si bien comprendre, je vais continuer à jouer de la musique, mais la il y a eu un empêchement.**

« Affronter la vérité en face », ça devait être ce côté d'elle qui l'avait aidée à digérer la mort de sa mère aussi rapidement.

— **Je veux bien te croire, tant pis, il faudra que j'utilise mes économies.**  
— **Arrête ! Ne fais surtout pas ça ! C'est beaucoup trop cher !**  
— **Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je le fais pour toi ? Si je veux continuer de t'exploiter, il faudra que je fasse ce sacrifice. Ce n'est qu'un investissement dans le long terme.**

J'avais dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie et je notai que je devenais extrêmement bavard.

— **À ce que je vois, l'homme le plus méprisant que la terre n'ait jamais porté est revenu.**  
— **Pour te servir.**

Un silence apaisant prit place puis dans un murmure, elle finit par dire.

— **Merci Sasuke.**

[...]

Un jour, toujours dans notre « jardin », elle me posa une question curieuse.

— **Sasuke, tu m'aimes ?**

C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi me demandait-elle ça de but en blanc ? Elle était devenue folle ou quoi ? Certes on s'était vraiment rapprochés suite à tous ces événements, mais tomber amoureux d'elle ? C'était presque improbable. Soudainement, les jours que j'ai passé à m'inquiéter pour elle me revenaient à l'esprit, il ne manquait plus que ça.

— **Non.**

Je lui répondit négativement, le plus simplement du monde. Elle n'affichait pas une mine triste où je ne sais quoi suite à ce qui me semblait être un râteau, mais à la place, de la malice habitait son visage. Ne voulant pas en rester là, elle s'approcha et m'embrassa sur la joue.

— **Je vais faire en sorte que tu changes d'avis alors.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un rire. Peut-être que je l'étais déjà, « amoureux ». De sa musique, j'en étais sûr, mais d'elle, c'était pour bientôt alors ? S'accrocher à une jeune fille en quelques jours n'était pas courant, et aller s'infiltrer chez elle encore moins. J'eus un petit sentiment de répulsion, j'avais la sensation d'être devenu beaucoup trop puéril, mais ce n'était pas si déplaisant que ça.

— **Tu sais il y a une citation qui te convient très bien.**

— **Ah oui ? Laquelle ?**

— _ **« Si la musique nous est si chère, c'est qu'elle est la parole la plus profonde de l'âme, le cri harmonieux de sa joie et de sa douleur. »**_

J'esquissai un sourire.

— **C'est vrai, mais d'un côté elle te correspond aussi.**

Elle me regarda, dubitative. Eh bien elle méditera dessus. La musique était devenue très importante pour moi. Si un jour on m'aurait dit que j'allais être dépendant de cet art, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

* * *

Et voilà, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis

A la prochaine, j'espère !


End file.
